


3 AM

by Kaslyna



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, This is straight up filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: “Ben?” her voice was softer than she would have liked.“Yeah?” he turned back to face her again, confusion written across his face.“Wanna make out?” she gave him a playful grin and wiggled her eyebrows. She delighted in the way he swallowed hard, looking her up and down.
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Kudos: 10





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yeah this is just straight up porn because fuck it, why the hell not.

It was almost 3 AM, and Melanie was sitting at her desk in her room, filled with a restless energy. The systems reports were all fairly normal, but she knew that wouldn’t last too long-the track up ahead was a rough one. Add that to the complaints she’d spent the whole day dealing with, and she felt far too awake to sleep any time soon. Sighing, she leaned back and contemplated her options. Bennett was at the helm; she knew he wouldn’t mind her company.

She made her way into the engine, smiling fondly at the sight of him at the helm. She took his usual seat, and he whipped around at the sound.

“Hey,” he breathed.

“Hey yourself,” she replied easily.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked.

“Too worked up,” she let out a frustrated sound, running a hand through her hair.

“Well you are _more_ than welcome to keep me company tonight,” he gave her a sympathetic look, “Though I’d much rather you sleep.”

Her smile turned wry, “You know me well enough by now to know that I won’t sleep if I don’t want to.”

“It’s your biggest character flaw,” he agreed easily, and she laughed a little.

They lapsed into silence after that. Melanie liked that they were comfortable enough to just bask in each other’s presence without a need to talk. She studied the back of him when he turned his focus back to the endless frozen wasteland outside the window. An idea began to form in her mind; a way to alleviate some of the restlessness. 

“Ben?” her voice was softer than she would have liked.

“Yeah?” he turned back to face her again, confusion written across his face.

“Wanna make out?” she gave him a playful grin and wiggled her eyebrows. She delighted in the way he swallowed hard, looking her up and down.

“Mel,” he breathed, voice slightly deeper than it had been before, “Someone has to drive the train.”

“You take breaks to visit me _all the time_ ,” she pointed out, hating how petulant she sounded.

After a long pause he finally spoke, “Come here.”

She did as told, though she took her sweet time with it. As soon as she reached him his hands found her hips, his breath stuttering out against her clothed belly when he leaned forward against her. She smiled faintly and ran her fingers through his hair, noting the quiet hiss he let out as she scratched the base of his neck. He moved to kiss her and she shivered slightly, even through the layers of fabric separating them.

“Well?” she quirked up an eyebrow expectantly when he finally pulled away.

His response was to pull her until she fell ungracefully into his lap. There was no hesitance from either of them when their mouths met. One of Bennett’s hands slid down to her ass to pull her down onto him-quickly finding a rhythm-the other tangling her hair to pull her mouth closer and deepen the kiss. Melanie pulled back after a moment to remove her sweatshirt and his shirt, reveling in the unfocused look in his eyes as he took in the sight of her in just her bra.

Her mouth found his jaw, the sensitive spot under his ear. He moaned when she flicked her tongue against it before she began trailing kisses down his throat. She opened her mouth against him, scraping her teeth against his skin before sucking. She felt him shudder underneath her, his grip on her tightening. She licked at the mark after, moving so she could look in his eyes as one of her hands slid up his chest to trace circles around his nipple.

“Jesus, Mel,” he groaned.

His hands shook as he fumbled with the clasp of her bra, eventually managing and tugging it off of her, flinging it God knew where-not that either of them particularly cared at that point. She raised herself enough for him to take one of her nipples in his mouth, one of his hands caressing the other in the gentle way he knew drove her insane. Eventually Melanie gripped his hair and yanked him away from her, both of them panting heavily.

“Want you in my mouth,” she finally managed to get out.

Bennett let out a noise that would haunt her, she was pretty sure. It wasn’t the first time she’d gone down on him, but it was the first time she’d expressed such a _need_ to do it. She kissed him, slow and hot, licking the inside of his mouth when he opened it for her. He tugged at her lower lip with his teeth as they parted, reluctant to let her go. Then she slid to the floor and the sight itself was almost enough to undo him. Her hands were steady as she pulled the jumpsuit tied at his waist and his boxers down his thighs enough to get to his dick.

“ _Mel_ ,” he let out a choked sound as she ran her tongue along the length of him for the first time.

She looked up at him then with her best attempt at an innocent expression on her face. His eyes met hers and he exhaled shakily. She used his momentary distraction to suck at his tip. He bucked up into her mouth before he could stop himself, stammering out apologies. Her response was to take him further, a hand gripping his base, slowly rising and falling to match the movements of her mouth. When she looked up again his eyes were shut, body tense. She took one of his hands in hers, watching his eyes flutter open before squeezing it and moving it to her hair. He gave her what she wanted, fingers gripping tightly enough to make her eyes water as she continued her ministrations. She sucked him as hard as she could before releasing him in favor of licking just under his head, the hand on his shaft sliding downwards to lightly caress his balls with two of her fingers. 

The desperate sound he let out shot such a bolt of heat between her own legs that she couldn’t stop herself from sliding her free hand into her own underwear. When she returned to taking him fully in her mouth again, she did her best to sync up her movements against her clit-and eventually the movements of two of her fingers inside of her. However, Melanie was determined that he come first, and she eventually slowed the hand buried in her cunt in order to focus herself fully on Bennett, who she could tell was close by the way he leaked into her mouth and the frequency of the noises he made.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he gasped out when she ran her tongue over the slit on the head of his dick, the hand in her hair tightening even further, “Mel, I’m so close, I-”

She sucked hard on his tip as her tongue flicked out and the hand on his shaft moved lower once more. He groaned, body going limp as he spilled himself in her mouth. She continued to lick at him until he was done; meanwhile, she sped up the hand between her own legs again, breathing shallowly when she released him. His eyes found hers and looked lower, leaning forward to try to get a better view. In the dark it was difficult to tell, but the noises she was making told him enough.

“I want to see you touching yourself,” he managed to get out. She let out a strangled sound, pausing her movements long enough to move her pants and underwear down past her hips enough to give him the visual he wanted. She bent backwards as far as she could without falling to make sure he saw as much as he could, too.

“Ben,” she moaned, the rhythm of her hand becoming increasingly frantic as she got closer and closer to her own orgasm. Her free hand found her breast, toying with it roughly and clumsily, too far gone for finesse.

His hand reached out and stroked through her hair, and it was somehow enough to send her right over the edge. She bit her lip to keep from screaming her release; the pleasure was so intense it was almost blinding. Melanie could feel every single inch of her body sparking like a live wire, and she wondered wildly at how she’d managed to come so hard with just her hand. She shuddered, whimpering a little as she lost her balance and scrambled to fall forward instead of backwards, head landing on his knees. 

They stayed like that for a while as their bodies cooled down. Bennett’s hand continued to run through her hair; one of her own gripped his leg. When they were both more aware of their surroundings he tucked himself back into his boxers and tugged at her to encourage her to climb onto his lap again. His kiss was almost unbearably tender. When they broke it, he brushed hair from her face.

She smirked playfully, bringing the hand that had been inside of her to his mouth. His eyes remained locked with hers as he sucked her fingers slowly into his mouth, delighting in the way it made her shiver. He eventually released her, kissing her again-with more urgency this time-before pulling her to tuck her head against his shoulder. The angle was somewhat awkward and they both knew it couldn’t last long, but they were also both far too boneless and sated to care.

“I think I can probably sleep now,” she informed him after a while.

“Good,” he laughed, playfully nudging her so she was forced to get off of his lap.

She frowned in annoyance as she stood, pulled her underwear and pants back up, and then found her bra and sweatshirt to pull them back on too, and tossed him his own shirt, “You’ll be able to stay at the helm after that?”

He raised an eyebrow at her, “I tend to sleep more than you do, so I’ll survive.”

“Hmph,” she rolled her eyes, but she was leaning down to kiss him again.

“I’ll see you in,” he glanced at his watch, “Two and a half hours.”

She groaned, burying her face in her hands as she stood up fully, “For once I regret not getting enough sleep.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist again, pulling her towards him, “At least it’s something.”

She sighed, “Goodnight, Ben.”

“Night, Mel,” he replied, kissing her stomach before releasing her.

The rest of the night was uneventful for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is good and you enjoyed it, because I'm still not entirely used to writing smut sober.


End file.
